1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus readily allowing installation or removal of an electronic device thereto or therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, electronic devices, such as card readers, are connected with a host machine from the outside via an inseparable cable line which transmits data. One end of the cable line is connected with the card reader, and the other end is connected with a plug for use in a Universal Serial Bus (USB). When the card reader is needed, the user has to plug the USB plug into the USB connection port of a desktop computer or notebook. By this method, not only is the action of connecting the lines needed, but also space that might be put to better use around the computer is used.
At present, the capacity of memory cards regularly increases, while at the same time, prices regularly decrease. Therefore, host machines with built-in card readers have become available in the market. However, built-in card readers are not portable. If a user works with more than one computer at more than one location then each computer would require a card reader, which would be expensive.
Some conventional host machines have separable card readers installed therein. However, the mechanism of the host machines to remove the installed card readers is usually complicated and difficult to manipulate. Especially since the mechanism is more likely to become unbalanced during removal of the card readers, hence the card readers are somehow difficult to be smoothly removed.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which readily allows convenient installation or removal of an electronic device thereto or therefrom for portability.